Waiting For Your Return
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: And even now, I’m still waiting, waiting for your return, even if you have never promised it. AllenXLenalee


**Waiting For Your Return**

_Another story :D_

_This idea has been bugging me for a while now, so I decided to write it. Yet again, my emo-ness is really being reflected here, but I tried my best not to make it too emo. _

_So if you didn't like this story, as I always say just keep it to yourself. _

_Thank you!_

**Warning: **_Contains a hint of smut, just a HINT only, but a lot of emo moments though. _

**Disclaimer: ** _I will not have any right to own anything. –wishing for an i-pod for this Christmas-_

* * *

"_Say…" a girl with a twin-tailed hairstyle said to her companion while walking through the sand near the translucent sea. _

_The girl's companion, a white haired lad hummed a questioning tone through his throat, causing the girl to giggle a little. He immediately took hold of the girl freezing hands then squeezing it a little, feeling the girl's discomfort because of the weather. _

"_You'll come back right?" the girl asked, her eyes showed nothing but gloominess._

_The lad did not answer. _

_Seeing her companion's reaction, she knew well what he meant; though she had asked the same question thousands of times she still couldn't bring herself up to accept the truth, that the man that she love so much will soon be taken by death. _

"_Lenalee…" the white haired lad said his companion's name in a sweet but sad tone._

_Their short walk ended when they have reached the dead end of the beach, there's one huge rock and smaller chunks of rocks scattered near it. The lad pulled his companion's hands softly, pulling her to sit down on one of the rocks. After he had made her sit he sat down beside her, the whole time he had never let go of her small hand. _

"_Do you really have to leave?" the girl asked, when she looked down, staring at the sandy ground. _

"_I don't have any choice… But I really don't want to…" he had saw her staring at the ground, he tucked her hand a little making her look up to him, she gazed straight to his silver eyes and he did the same to her violet eyes; the hand that was holding the girl's hand had held hers tighter._

_The girl placed her free hand on top of the hand of the lad that had held her; she took the lad's hand then intertwined her fingers, giving it a little short squeeze. The lad then placed his other hand and took the girl's other hand and mimicked what the girl had done._

_Both of them had their attentions focused on their hands, glued together like a clamp. _

_The lad had inched closer to the girl, while the girl rested her forehead to the lad's shoulder, and then closed her eyes slowly. She had let go of the lad's grasp, then encircled her arms around the boy's body. They had stayed still for a moment, when a sniffing sound had interrupted the almost perfect moment for them. It was the girl, tears run along her cheeks in unimaginable rate. _

_When the lad had tried to raise her face, she resisted; tightening her embrace to the lad. _

_He then embraced her with one arm while the other held her the top of her head running along his hand on her hair. _

_The girl let go of the embrace, she faced the boy, her face flushed red and wet from the never ending flood of tears. She slowly moves forward and placed a soft kiss on the lad's lips. Instead of stopping, the two of them went on kissing one another, then started kiss passionately. The lad had titled the girl's head, holding the back of the girl's head, while the girl wrapped her arms around the lad's neck._

_Their kiss lasted for a moment only; they finally backed-away from each other's lips, both of them panting for air. _

_But after a short pause, the lad lunged forward again capturing the girl's lips once more._

_--_

_Once companions, now lovers, had finally known what they truly feel for each other. _

_The two had made their way back to the girl's house, and straight to her bedroom. _

_Both of them knew what they want, so they didn't have any second thoughts. Hands started to touch each other's body, feeling the warmth through the fabric; then started to remove one another's clothing._

_The lad started to kiss the girl's bare body; starting from her neck going down. A soft moan escaped the girl's lips, causing the lad to feel more somewhat excited. Then the lad captured the girl's lips once again, tongue exploring every place._

_Now, the two is now going to do something that would both make them feel happiness and sadness._

_--_

_The lad stood up from the bed and wore his clothes back on. He looked at the sleeping figure and felt the regret of doing it with her. Not that he didn't loved her, it is just that he didn't want yet to go this far when he knew that he isn't coming back anymore, it would only make the girl more depressed. But what done is done, he couldn't change it, all that he can do now is try to go back breathing; but it really is impossible. _

_A tear fell from his left eye; he immediately wiped it then went closer to the girl. He couldn't leave her clueless like this, he know he should at least say goodbye but if he did wake her up it would only make him cry and couldn't leave. He has to leave, he really has to or else even she will get involved, and he didn't want that to happen. So the best option is to really leave while she is still asleep. _

_The lad took out a piece of paper and a pen then started to write down his message. _

_He laid the paper near the pillow, and then slowly walked away. He looked at her for the last time then opened the door and started to walk out. _

_--_

_The girl opened her eyes slowly, getting a bit blinded by the light. She yawned a little, when she realized that she was alone at the bed._

"_Allen?..." she said. _

_When nobody responded she sat up when suddenly her finger had touched something. She looked at it and saw a piece of paper; she took it and looked at it closely when she realized that it was a letter from the lad. _

_My Love,_

_I'm sorry for leaving while you were still asleep, but I really have to go._

_You know what would happen if I have stayed there a little longer right?_

_You'll get involved, and I don't want that to happen._

_I really love you, and I have proved that to you last night,_

_And you loved me back, but I need you to forget about me,_

_Forget about me and move on._

_I did not choose this Lenalee, please understand_

_But I don't want you to live the rest of your life in misery,_

_I want you to be happy._

_So now I'm saying goodbye to you my love._

_Don't wait for me anymore._

_Allen_

_Tears started to flow out from her eyes again; her love had left and even asked her to forget all about him._

"_Allen… No…" _

_--_

_December 19, Saturday_

_For thirty years, I have waited for you to return._

_I never moved on, you know why?_

_Because how can I move on when you left me a piece of you,_

_Yes my love, you got me pregnant._

_It was a girl, I named her Alicia,_

_I based it to your name._

_She's all grown up now you see,_

_She already has a husband and they'll be having their first child._

_Our grandchild, Allen_

_You would be so happy if you're here right now, _

_How I wished that you're still alive, my love_

_How happy our life would have become_

_But I knew that you never wished for that to happen_

_Even after three decades, I still love you_

_I really love you_

_I did wait for you even if I knew that you wouldn't come back_

_I still hoped to see you at my door, smiling_

_And even now, I'm still waiting,_

_Waiting for your return_

_Even if you have never promised it_

_Lenalee_

* * *

_It's really emo, I really failed at making it less emo. –epic fail-_

_Well, can't blame the writer if she is an emo –laughs-_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
